


JUST LIKE FIRE

by Carter_theFandomCat



Series: ELEMENT SERIES [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Minor Violence, Protective Mick Rory, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat
Summary: "YOU'RE AN ENIGMA,JUST LIKE FIRE."" I'M A PYROMANIAC, I LOVE FIRE. "





	1. Epigraph

_JUST LIKE FIRE, YOU NEED A SPARK TO BE AWAKEN._

 

 

 


	2. THE FIRE IN US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little need to know info of the characters and background story here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much here, a little need to know things before heading into the just like fire. updates are every tuesday.

_THIS IS THE DUMBEST IDEA YOU'VE THOUGHT OF._

 

_YOU HAVE BEEN KIDDING ME._

 

_MY ALPHABET STARTS WITH F AND ENDS WITH U._

 

_SHIT LIKE THIS, DOESN'T HAPPEN._

 

_I'M A BITCH, OH I'LL SHOW YOU A BITCH._

 

_BRING IT ON._

**featuring** |AMBER RILEY as ELIZABETH MONTGOMERY|DOMINIC PURCELL as MICK RORY|LEGENDS OF TOMORROW CAST as CHOSEN CHARACTERS|

ELIZABETH MONTGOMERY WANTED NOTHING THAN to go down in the history books for her work as an archivist. When she's asked by a old colleague to try and convince that history is changing, SHE NEVER could have been prepared for what would happen .

 

ELIZABETH IS A CHARACTER ONLY OWNED BY ME.

 

\- a short summary character written by my friend at 3am in the morning.

 

Elizabeth is that one friend who doesn't say much and doesn't feel anything till you set her off. She's like a firecracker, doomed to burst at any moment. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elizabeth is noted as a demi-sexual, but her sexuality isn't as apparent in the first book.


End file.
